The technical field generally relates to internal combustion engine aftertreatment systems, and more particularly but not exclusively relates to integrating aftertreatment devices into a vehicle. Modern systems that include internal combustion engines often include an aftertreatment system to reduce emissions. Aftertreatment systems often include multiple components, including particulate filters, oxidation catalysts, NOx adsorbers, NOx reduction catalysts, three-way catalysts, four-way catalysts, and can further include multiple components of the same type at various locations along the aftertreatment system flowpath. The inclusion of an aftertreatment system introduces various system integration complications. The aftertreatment system occupies space that must be accounted for in the system design (e.g., in the engine compartment of a vehicle), and where multiple aftertreatment components are included there are multiple points of integration. The points of integration include sensor connections, flow point connections, injector connections, and any other operational interaction between parts of the aftertreatment system and the external system in which the aftertreatment system is installed.
Multiple points of integration introduce further complications, including tracking specifications for each integration point, the stackup of multiple tolerance values creating greater variance in installation parameters such as total exhaust pipe length, and increased possibility of installing a component in the incorrect place (e.g. swapping two components or connectors) or in the incorrect position (e.g installing a component backwards). Therefore, further improvements in this area of technology are desirable.